nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Games referenced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl
The following are a list of video games referenced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ''Mario'' series Mario Bros. *Luigi, a character who originated from this video game, appears as a playable character. *A stage is based around this game with shellcreepers, sidecrawlers, and corresponding music. *Freezies are items originating from this game. *Mario, who officially debuted in this game, is a playable character. Super Mario Bros. *Princess Peach and Bowser, two characters who originated from this game, are present as playable characters. *Mushroomy Kingdom is based around the first two levels of Super Mario Bros. *Toad, a character who originated in this game, appears as one of Princess Peach's special moves. *Fireball, a move Mario could perform, originated from this video game. *Fire Flowers, Starmen and Super Mushrooms, three items that originated from this game, are present as items. *Goombas, four types of Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros., and Bullet Bills all appear as enemies in the Subspace Emissary. *Hammer Brothers and Lakitu both appear as Assist Trophies. Lakitu also appears as a background character in the Yoshi's Island stage. *Lakitu can drop Spinies *The overworld, underground, and underwater music all appear as CD's in this video game. *A Piranha Plant is one of the random obstacles in the Picto Chat stage. It also appears on the Yoshi's Island stage. *Mario can wear his fireball suit, with a red undershirt, white overalls, and white cap. *Luigi can wear his fireball suit, with a green undershirt, white overalls, and white cap. This suit was his default outfit in SMB. *Koopa shells can be thrown. *This game is provided as a demo Super Mario Bros. 2 *Peach can pull turnips out of the ground to throw at enemies. *Peach can also float much like she did in SMB2 *Shy Guys, who debuted in this game, appear in the Yoshi's Island stage and the Mario Kart stage. *Bob-ombs appear as an item. *This game is provided as a demo Super Mario Bros. 3 *The airship theme plays in the Luigi's Mansion stage *A remix of the Super Mario Bros. 3 world 1 theme plays in the Super Mario World stage. *The hammer bros. theme plays as part of the Famicom Medley in the Mario Bros. stage *A remix of the fortress theme is used in Brawl Super Mario Bros. the Lost Levels *The poison mushroom appears as an item. Super Mario Land *Mushroomy Kingdom features the underworld track from SML *Peach can wear an outfit similar to that of Daisy. Dr. Mario *The Fever track is used on the PictoChat stage *A remix of the Chill track is used on the Game & Watch stage. *The pill appears as an item. Super Mario World *Yoshi, a character who originated from SMW, appears as a playable character. *Mario's cape move came from SMW. *A Super Smash Bros. Melee stage based on SMW was carried over for this game. It is complete with a remix of the overworld music from the game. *A track for the Super Mario Sunshine stage is a medley of the SMW title and ending music. *Hotheads appear as an item. *This game is provided as a demo Super Mario 64 *The theme of Super Mario 64 is used on the Sunshine stage *The Rainbow Cruise stage is based on SM64. *The metal box appears as an item. Super Mario Sunshine *Delfino Plaza, a stage in Brawl, is the main hub of Sunshine. *Mario's F.L.U.D.D. move came from Sunshine. In the game he was a primary character. *Two of Sunshine's themes are found in Brawl - Delfino Plaza and Ricco Harbor. New Super Mario Bros. *The overworld theme from New Super Mario Bros. is used on the Sunshine stage. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *The Gritzy Desert theme is used. Super Mario Galaxy *Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, and Peach are in their designs from this game. Mario Kart series Super Mario Kart *The Mario Kart stage is based on Mario Circuit, with a corresponding track. *The banana peel appears as an item. Mario Kart 64 *Luigi Circuit derives from MK64 Mario Kart DS *In the Mario Circuit stage, Shy Guys riding on karts will infest the stage. Shy Guys are a playable character in the online mode of Mario Kart DS. *Waluigi Pinball originated in Mario Kart DS ''Donkey Kong'' series Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong, who originated from this title, is a playable character. *Mario, who unofficially debuted in this game, appears as a playable character *75m, the third stage featured in Donkey Kong (depending on which version you're playing), is featured as a stage with corresponding tracks. *The hammer and golden hammer from this game appears as an item. *The spring from stage two appears as an item. *This game is provided as a demo *Peach, who unofficially debuted in this game, appears as a playable character Donkey Kong Country *Diddy Kong originated in DKC *Jungle Japes is derived from the DKC series. *One of the tracks played on 75m begins with the DKC version of the Donkey Kong intro. *Parts of the Subspace Emissary involve shooting from barrel to barrel, occasionally avoiding hovering enemies *Many of DK's and Diddy's abilities derive from DKC, as do their entrances *The overworld theme from DKC is used. *The themes from the jungle levels are used *The K. Rool/Ship Deck theme is used Donkey Kong 64 *Diddy Kong can use his peanut popguns and rocket barrel blast *The DK rap is a track for Jungle Japes Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *The Rumble Falls stage is based on an area in Jungle Beat, with a corresponding track. *DK's final smash involves the DK Bongos Donkey Kong Barrel Blast *Diddy and Donkey Kong resemble their designs from this game. *The Jungle 1 theme is used ''The Legend of Zelda'' series The Legend of Zelda *Link and Princess Zelda, two characters who originated from this game, appear as playable characters. *The intro theme is used. *Toon Link has an outfit roughly resembling the original Link *Link and Toon Link have final smashes involving a triforce *The heart container appears as an item. *This game is provided as a demo *Link's bow and arrow debuted in this game Zelda II: the Adventure of Link *The temple theme is used. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *The Dark World theme is used in Pirate Ship *The bunny ears derive from Link's form in Dark World The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Ganondorf, a playable character, arguably originated from Ocarina of Time. In fact, it can be said that another form of his, Ganon, appeared in a multitude of games preceding it. *A medley of songs from this game is used. *The Hyrule Field theme is used *This game is provided as a demo The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *Tingle appears as an assist trophy. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *Toon Link appears in his Wind Waker form with all his abilities including the use of the Wind Waker. *Pirate Ship, a stage in Brawl, takes place on Tetra's ship on the Great Sea of The Wind Waker with corresponding tracks. The spirit boat that Link sails also appears. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures *Link and Toon Link have outfits that are of the same colors as the four links in FSA. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princes *Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf are modeled around their appearances in Twilight Princess. *Bridge of Eldin, a stage, originated from Twilight Princess. *The main theme from this game is used *Link uses the Gale Boomerang ''Metroid'' series Metroid *Samus originated in this game *The screw attack appears as an item *Norfair is from this game Super Metroid *The theme when battling Ridley is used. *The theme of Samus is used. *This game is provided as a demo Metroid Prime *Samus is designed based on her look in Metroid Prime *The opening/menu music is used. *The music from battling Meta Ridley is used. *Frigate Orpheon is from this game. ''Yoshi'' series Yoshi's Island *Yoshi is a playable character, and comes in most of his species' colors. *Yoshi can use his swallow ability to put opponents into eggs. *A Yoshi's Island stage is provided *Yoshi's voice originated in this game. *The obstacle course and game theme are used Yoshi's Story *The end theme from the game is used. Yoshi's Island DS *The flower field theme is used ''Kirby'' series Kirby's Adventure *Kirby originated in this game, as well as his ability to inhale enemies and absorb their powers. His victory dance also derives from this game and other Kirby games. *The food that appears occasionally in-game to heal each player debuted in this game. *King Dedede originated in this game. *Meta Knight originated in this game. *The star rod appears as an item. *The superspicy curry appears as an item. *This game is provided as a demo Kirby's Dream Land *The Maxim Tomato appears as an item. *The Warp Star originated in this game. Kirby Super Star *Green Greens originated in this game. *The Gourmet Race track is used. Kirby Air Ride *Kirby, Dedede, and Meta Knight are in their Air Ride designs. *All Kirby-related items are in their Air Ride designs. *The Dragoon appears as three items. Kirby Squeak Squad *The theme music is used. ''Star Fox'' series Star Fox *Fox and his team originated in this game *The Space Armada theme is used *The main theme is used *Fox, Wolf, and Falco enter on Arwings *Slippy Toad makes a cameo. *The bomb appears as an item. Star Fox 64 *Andross appears as an assist trophy *The Melee stage is based on Star Fox 64 *The main theme is used *The Area 6 theme is used *The Star Wolf theme is used *Wolf originated in Star Fox 64. *Fox, Wolf, and Falco can summon Landmasters. *Panther makes a cameo. Star Fox Adventures *Krystal makes a cameo. Star Fox Assault *The Brawl stage is based on Assault *Fox, Falco, and Wolf are designed based on their Assault forms. *The Space Battleground theme is used ''Pokémon'' series Pokémon Red and Blue *Jigglypuff, a Pokémon who originated from this game, appears as a playable character. *Pokémon Trainer and his three Pokémon Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard, originated from this game. *Goldeen, Meowth, Mew, Moltres, Snorlax, and Suicune, Pokémon who appear within Poké Balls, all originated in this game. *Pokéballs originated from this game. *Various tracks, such as the "Road To Viridian City" and "Pokemon Center" tracks, originated in this game. Pokémon Yellow *Pikachu, the main pokémon in this game, appears as a playable character. Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal *Various 2nd generation Pokemon are used. Pokémon Stadium *The Melee stage is based on this game. Pokémon Stadium 2 *The Brawl is based on this game. Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald *Various 3rd generation Pokemon are used. Pokémon Diamond and Pearl *Various 4th generation Pokemon, such as Lucario, are used. *Lucario's stage is also based on D&P. Pokémon Battle Revolution *The Pokemon are in the graphics used in this game. ''F-Zero'' series F-Zero *Captain Falcon originated in this game. *This game is available as a demo F-Zero X *The Melee stage is based on this game. F-Zero GX *Captain Falcon resembles his GX design. *The Brawl stage is based on this game. ''Earthbound/Mother'' series *Ness and Lucas are playable characters *A stage from Melee and a stage from Brawl derive from EarthBound, both with corresponding tracks *The Franklin badge is used. *Mr. Saturn appears as an item. Sonic Series Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) *Sonic appears as a playable character. *There is a stage based on Green Hill Zone *Green Hill Zone is used as a track Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Emerald Hill Zone is used as a track *Sonic's spindash originated in this game. *Tails makes a cameo. Sonic & Knuckles *Knuckles makes a cameo. Sonic CD *Sonic Boom is used as a track. *The Green Hill Zone stage has 3D enhancements. Sonic R *Super Sonic Racing is used. Sonic Heroes *The theme music is used. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Silver makes a cameo. Sonic and the Secret Rings *Seven Rings In Hand is used. *Sonic resembles his Wii form. Fire Emblem Series *Marth and Ike appear as playable characters in their forms from Radiant Dawn *A stage is based on Fire Emblem, with corresponding music. Metal Gear Series *Snake appears as a character, in his MGS4 form. *A stage is based on the MGS series. Wario Series *Wario appears as a player, in his Wario World form. *A stage is based around Wario Ware: Smooth Moves Games referenced by console Game and Watch *Fire *Octopus *Lion *Parachute *Flagman *Chef *Judge *Oil Panic *Greenhouse *Fire Attack *Vermin *Manhole *Tropical Fish *Spitball Sparky *Turtle Bridge *Helmet *Ball Famicom *Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Tsurugi *Mother *Joi Meka Faito *Famicom Tantei Club II *Nazo no Murasamejo *3D Hot Rally *Faiā Emuburemu Gaiden *Shin Onigashima *Chousouju Mecha MG NES *Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. *Excitebike *Ice Climber *Kid Icarus *Donkey Kong *Dr. Mario *Super Mario Bros. 3 *R.O.B. *Metroid *Zelda II *Kirby's Adventure *Balloon Fight *Clu Clu Land *Gyromite *Wrecking Crew *Punch Out! *Soccer *Devil World *Duck Hunt *Urban Champion *The Legend of Zelda *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Tetris *Mach Rider *Metal Gear Super Famicom *Panel de Pon SNES *Super Mario World *Yoshi's Island *Donkey Kong Country *Super Mario Kart *Kirby Super Star *EarthBound *Donkey Kong Country 2 *Super Metroid *Star Fox *F-Zero *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Sim City Genesis *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Sonic & Knuckles *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Sonic CD Game Boy *Tetris *Pokemon Red and Blue *Pokemon Yellow *Super Mario Land *Pokemon Gold and Silver *Pokemon Crystal *Kirby's Dream Land *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *Game & Watch Gallery *Kirby's Dream Land 2 *X *Metroid II *Wario Land Saturn *Sonic R Nintendo 64 *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Super Mario 64 *Mario Golf *Mario Tennis *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *Star Fox 64 *Pokemon Stadium *Pokemon Stadium 2 *Mario Kart 64 *Yoshi's Story *Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *F-Zero X *Donkey Kong 64 *1080 Snowboarding *Sin and Punishment Playstation *Metal Gear Solid *Metal Gear 2 Dreamcast *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Adventure 2 Game Boy Advance *Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire *Pokemon Emerald *Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *WarioWare Twisted *Metroid Fusion *Mother 3 *Fire Emblem *Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade *Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Golden Sun: The Lost Age *Drill Dozer *Advance Wars *Kuru Kuru Kururin Gamecube *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *Star Fox Assault *Super Mario Sunshine *Metroid Prime *Luigi's Mansion *Shadow the Hedgehog *Pikmin *Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *Sonic Heroes *Animal Crossing *Mario Kart: Double Dash *Kirby Air Ride *F-Zero GX *Pikmin 2 *WarioWare, Inc. *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures *Wario World *Pokemon Coliseum *Pokemon XD *Star Fox Adventures Playstation 2 *Metal Gear Solid 2 *Metal Gear Solid 3 DS *Mario Kart DS *PictoChat *Pokemon Diamond and Pearl *Nintendogs *New Super Mario Bros. *Sonic Rush *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Kirby Squeak Squad *WarioWare Touched *Animal Crossing: Wild World *Personal Trainer: Cooking *Brain Age *Electroplankton *Cake Mania *Legend of Stafy *Yoshi's Island DS *Yoshi's Touch & Go *Daigasso! Band Brothers *Kirby Super Star Ultra Xbox 360 *Sonic the Hedgehog Playstation 3 *Metal Gear Solid 4 Wii *Wii Shop Channel *Mii Channel *Wii Play *WarioWare: Smooth Moves *Wii Sports *Twilight Princess *Excite Truck *Sonic and the Secret Rings *Donkey Kong Barrel Blast *Super Mario Galaxy *Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *Pokemon Battle Revolution Category: Lists